NCW (New Cartoon Wrestling)
by BosnianWrestlinFan
Summary: This is a fanfic about your favorite cartoon charaters working for the New Cartoon Wrestling
1. NCW 1

Hallo, this is my very own independent cartoon wrestling company called New Cartoon Wrestling. Now we will start with the first NCW televised event NCW #1. Please enjoy!

P.S. I don't own nothing.

NCW (New Cartoon Wresting): January week 1

Cult of Personality by Living Color as the opening of NCW.

"Welcome to the first NCW event here in New York City, New York I'm Alvin and with me Charlie Brown" said Alvin

"I'm so excited to be here" said Charlie

(Mickey Mouse Club Theme Plays)

"This is set for one fall, Making the way to the ring from Mousetoon: Mickey Mouse" said Steve the announcer

"Mickey Mouse will be in the first match of the evening" said Charlie

"Mickey had many success in other company's over the years, but will he have success in NCW we have to see" said Alvin

(Bugs Bunny Show Theme Plays)

"And his opponent from Brooklyn, New York: Bugs Bunny" Said Steve

"The fans love the hometown hero" said Alvin

"Legendary wrestler and announcer Bugs Bunny makes his debut in NCW" said Charlie

The Bells Ring. For five minutes the match was evenly match before Mickey won the match after applying a figure four leg lock on Bugs.

"And here is your winner Mickey Mouse" said Steve

"Mickey won with the finisher of legendary Ric Flair" said Alvin

"Mickey will have a bright future in NCW" said Charlie

(Commercial Break)

(Quack Pack Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, Making his way to the ring from Duckburg: Donald Duck" said Steve

"Donald Duck is one of the two most famous ducks in the world" said Alvin

"Donald is known as a wrestling and hardcore legend" said Charlie

(The Duck Dodgers Theme Plays)

"And his opponent from Los Angeles, California: Daffy Duck

"Duck vs Duck, Legend vs Legend who is going to win this one" asked Alvin

"I don't know but we will see" said Charlie

After crushing his opponent against the turnbuckle and landing on him stomach-first, Donald defeated Daffy in record making time. The match lasted 24 seconds.

(Commercial Break)

(Tom & Jerry Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, making his way to the ring Tom Cat." Said Steve

"Tommy here is gonna face his long time enemy Jerry Mouse" said Alvin

"Will he win this time is the question" said Charlie

(Tom & Jerry Theme Plays)

"And his opponent Jerry Mouse" said Steve

"Jerry has never lost to Tom" said Alvin

"This could change tonight" said Charlie

Jerry took the early advantage in the match-up, until Tom flipped him over and slammed him to the mat using a belly-to-belly suplex. After performing a flying crossbody Jerry pinned Tom for the win.

(Commercial Break)

(Woody Woodpecker Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, Making his way to the ring from Puddleburg: Woody Woodpecker " said Steve

"Woody is a crazy bird" said Alvin

"That right, but in wrestling crazy is a good thing" said Charlie

(Superman Theme Plays)

"And his opponent from Metropolis: Superman" said Steve

"Krypton's Last Son makes his debut here in NCW" said Alvin

"The greatest hero of all time will show us what he can and can't do" said Charlie

The action favored both contestants, as each wrestler alternated having the advantage. After Woody threw Superman out of the ring, Lex Luthor lifted him up and slammed him to the cement floor. He then pushed Superman back into the ring before being attacked by The Flash. A short while later, all four men began fighting in the ring, and the match ended in a no-contest.

(Commercial Break)

(Fat Albert Theme Plays)

"This match is a tag team match and its for the NCW Tag Team , Making his way to the ring from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania : Fat Albert" said Steve

"Fat Albert is the leader of the Junkyard Gang" said Alvin

"This guy is a monster" said Charlie

(Felix the Cat Theme Plays)

"And his tag team partner from Los Angeles, California: Felix the Cat" said Steve

"From one cat to another" said Alvin

"The magical cat Felix, I love this guy" said Charlie

(The Flinstone Theme)

"And their opponent from Bedrock: Fred and Barney" said Steve

"Those two are one of the greatest tag teams in history" said Alvin

"Will they become the first NCW Tag Team champions, we will have to wait and see" said Charlie

Fat Albert dominated the early part of the match until Fred and Barney began to gain the offensive advantage over Albert. Albert then tagged in Felix, who performed a bulldog on Barney. After nearly being pinned, Barney hit Windham in the head with his cane as the referee had his back turned. After Fred got the pin, Fred and Barney were crowned as the new tag champions.

"Ladies and gentleman here are your winners and new and first NCW Tag Team Champions Fred and Barney" said Steve

"Fred and Barney did it they are the Tag Champs" said Alvin

"Another title win for those two" said Charlie

(Scooby-Doo! Where are you? Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, making his way to the ring from Crystal Cove with Shaggy Scooby Doo" said Steve

"Scooby-Doo nicest dog in the world" said Alvin

"He shouldn't be nice if he wants to make it" said Charlie

(Yogi Bear Theme Plays)

"And his opponent from the woods: Yogi Bear" said Steve

"Yogi is Scooby Cartoon Network buddy" said Alvin

"This Is going to be interesting" said Charlie

The stipulation of the match was that Yogi had to body slam Scooby to win $15,000, and if he failed, he would be forced to retire. After beginning the match in the defensive position, Yogi countered with chops and a headbutt. After weakening his knees with multiple kicks, Yogi was able to lift Scooby over his shoulders and execute a body slam to win the match. After Yogi collected his prize money, he threw some of it into the audience. Shaggy, however, grabbed the bag holding the remainder of the winnings and ran from ringside.

"And here is your winner Yogi Bear" said Steve

" Yogi did it he won $15,000" said Alvin

"Yes, but that hippy Shaggy ran of whit it" said Charlie

(Hong Kong Phooey Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it's for the NCW Television Championship, making his way to the ring from parts unknown Hong Kong Phooey " said Steve

"We are going to crowd are first TV Champion" said Alvin

"Another dog, I wouldn't be surprised if Snoopy was next" said Charlie

(Tarzan Theme)

"And his opponent, with Jane from the jungle: Tarzan" said Steve

"The king of the jungle is here" said Alvin

"Tarzan could become our TV Champion" said Charlie

Phooey began the match in the offensive position, performing headbutts and punches on Tarzan . As the action went back and forth, Jane climbed on the ring apron, where Tarzan accidentally hit him. Later, Tarzan pinned Phooey with his feet on the ropes for leverage, which is an illegal maneuver. As a result, Mickey Mouse ran down to the ring and explained what had happened to the match's official. The match was restarted, and Phooey eventually won the match by count-out.

"Ladies and gentleman here is your winner and new NCW Television Champion Hong Kong Phooey" said Steve

"Phooey became our TV Champion" said Alvin

"Thank God, Mickey came out and helped him" said Charlie

(Commercial Break)

(Batman Theme Plays)

"This match is a tag team match, Making his way to the ring from Gotham City: Batman" said Steve

" Here comes Gotham's Dark Knight" said Alvin

"Batman makes his wrestling debut" said Charlie

(Richie Rich Theme Plays)

"And his tag team partner from Los Angeles, California: Richie Rich" said Steve

"Richie is the richest boy in the world" said Alvin

"His name said it all" said Charlie

(Spiderman Theme Play)

"And their opponent from New York City, New York: Spiderman" said Steve

"The hometown hero, "The Amazing" Spiderman makes his way to the ring"

"Bat vs spider" this is going to be good" said Charlie

(The Incredible Hulk Theme Plays)

"And his partner from New Mexico: "The incredible Hulk" said Steve

"Here comes the "real" Hulk" said Alvin

"I still think Hogan is better" said Charlie

(He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Theme Plays)

"Ladies and gentleman pleas welcome one of the two special guest enforcers from Kingdom of Eternos: He-Man" said Steve

"He-Man is one of the enforcers" said Alvin

"This is good, let's see who the other one is" said Charlie" said Charlie

(Inspector Gadget Theme Plays)

"And the second special guest enforcer Inspector Gadget" said Steve

"Inspector Gadget is the second enforcer" said Alvin

" This could be interesting" said Charlie

The match began with Richie and Spiderman in the ring and the two traded blows. Mid-way through the match, all four men began brawling in the ring, and He-Man punched Spiderman in an attempt to restore order. After the match's order was restored, Hulk and Spiderman had the offensive advantage. As Hulk locked Batman into a full nelson, Gadget climbed the top rope to attempt to knock out Batman. Instead, Gadget mistakenly hit Hulk, and Batman pinned him to win the match.

"Here are your winners Batman and Richie Rich" said Steve

"Batman and Richie won the first NCW main event" said Alvin

"That was all folks see you again" said Charlie

Results:

Mickey Mouse def. Bugs Bunny

Donald Duck def. Daffy Duck

Jerry the Mouse def. Tom the Cat

Superman def. Woody Woodpecker

Fred and Barney def. Fat Albert and Felix The Cat for Tag titles

Yogi Bear def. Scooby Doo

Hong Kong Phooey def Tarzan for T.V. title

Batman & Richie Rich def. Spider-Man & The Increnible Hulk


	2. NCW:Batcave Massacre

NCW (New Cartoon Wresting): January week 2

Cult of Personality by Living Color as the opening of NCW.

"Hallo people to the second episode of NCW called NCW: Batcave Massacre, I'm Alvin and with me Charlie Brown" said Alvin

"Its going to be wild here in Rosemont, Illinois, Last week Batman and Richie won the tag team match tonight they are going to fight to find the first NCW Heavyweight Champion" said Charlie

(Mickey Mouse Club Theme Plays)

"This is set for one fall, Making the way to the ring from Mousetoon: Mickey Mouse" said Steve the announcer

"Last week Mickey beat Bugs but will he do it again" said Alvin

"Its going to be hard, Bugs is pissed" said Charlie

(Bugs Bunny Show Theme Plays)

"And his opponent from Brooklyn, New York: Bugs Bunny" Said Steve

"Bugs is angry" said Alvin

"That's what I said" said Charlie

Before the match began, Mickey cut a promo. As he finished his promo, the bell rang and Bugs, who had climbed to the top turnbuckle while Mickey Talked, hit the Mouse with a missile dropkick. He then quickly covered him to win the match in an actual time of about 6 seconds.

"Here is your winner Bugs Bunny" said Steve

"That was quick" said Alvin

"Mickey was talking about who his going to face T.V champion Phooey next week as Bugs hit him whit the dropkick" said Charlie

-Backstage-

"Hi Im Daisy Duck and with me my husband Donald, Donald last week you faced Daffy and tonight you will take on Tom Cat" said Daisy

"Yes dear, but everybody knows that a duck is better then a cat especially if that duck is called Donald Duck" said Donald

"Thank you, Donald" said Daisy

Commercial Break

(Quack Pack Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, Making his way to the ring from Duckburg: Donald Duck" said Steve

"You heard it folks Donald takes on Tom Cat" said Alvin

"Last week he won a match against Daffy Duck in seconds" said Charlie

(Tom & Jerry Theme Plays)

"And his opponent Tom Cat" said Steve

"Last week Tom lost a match against his enemy Jerry" said Alvin

"Lets see if he has more luck tonight" said Charlie

Donald Duck defeated Tom Cat by having both his feet on the middle rope for leverage as he pinned Tom.

"And here is your winner Donald Duck" said Steve

"Another victory for Donald and a another lose for Tom" said Alvin

"Donald Duck is on a role" said Charles

-Backstage-

"Our next match is the long awaited match between Lex Luther and Superman and with me right now is Lex Luther" said Daisy

"Nice to be here Daisy" said Lex

"So Lex, why do you hate Superman" said Daisy

"I hate Superman because he took away my dream of becoming the man who saves the world and tonight I will save the world by beating Superman" said Lex Luther

"Thank you Lex" said Daisy

(Superman Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, Making his way to the ring from Metropolis: Superman" said Steve

"The Son of Krypton has won a match against Woody last week" said Alvin

"After the match he was attacked by Woody and Lex and saved by Flash" said Charlie

(Animal I have become by3 Days Grace Plays)

"And his opponent from Metropolis: Lex Luthor" said Steve

"Lex said that he wants to save a world by beating Superman" said Alvin

"Man, that Lex has a ego" said Charlie

Luthor landed in the ropes to attack Superman but Superman sidestepped and Luthor injured his groin. He was unable to continue, so Superman was awarded the match by forfeit.

"And here is your winner: Lex Luthor" said Steve

"So much of saving the world" said Alvin

"Luthor is just talk" said Charlie

-Backstage-

Scrooge McDuck is entering Batman's locker room.

"Listen Bats, are you ready to become my first NCW Champion" said Scrooge

"Yes McDuck, I'm" said Batman

"Good, because great champion means money and money is all I want" said Scrooge

-Back to action-

"This match is set for one fall, Making his way to the ring from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania : Fat Albert" said Steve

" Albert and Felix have faced the new tag team champion Fred and Barney last week and lost" said Alvin

"Now he faces one half" said Charlie

(The Flinstone Theme)

"And his opponent from Bedrock: Fred Flinstone with Barney" said Steve

"Those two are the first NCW tag team champions" said Alvin

" Now let's see how is Fred doing in single action" said Charlie

The match began with Fred choking Albert with his jacket. He applied a camel clutch on Albert before releasing the hold. Albert quickly hit a head-butt on Fred and pinned him to win the match.

" And here is your winner Fat Albert" said Steve

"Its seems that Fred is not so good in singles matches as he is in tag team matches" said Alvin

"I could not agree more" said Charlie

Commercial Break

(Scooby-Doo! Where are you? Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, making his way to the ring from Crystal Cove with Scooby Shaggy " said Steve

"Last week Shaggy stole money from Yogi, tonight he pays " said Alvin

"Shaggy is about to wrestle a bear" said Charlie

(Yogi Bear Theme Plays)

"And his opponent from the woods: Yogi Bear" said Steve

"Yogi wants his revenge" said Alvin

"The friendly bear in now angry" said Charlie

None of them wanted to wrestle, so they both left the ring. As Shaggy started to leave, Yogi attacked him from behind. He tried to re-enter the ring but Yogi prevented him from entering the ring and won the match by countout.

"And here is your winner by countout Yogi Bear" said Steve

"What a smart trick by Yogi" said Alvin

" That's a smart bear" said Charlie

(Promo for the Main Event)

(Hong Kong Phooey Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, making his way to the ring from parts unknown he is the NCW Television Champion Hong Kong Phooey "said Steve

"We heard earlier tonight that Phooey will defend his Television title next week against Mickey Mouse" said Alvin

"That will be a great match" said Charlie

(Spiderman Theme Play)

"And his opponent from New York City, New York: Spiderman" said Steve

"Last week Spidey lost in the first ever NCW main event" said Alvin

"Will he be lucky tonight and beat the T.V. Champion" said Charlie

Phooey hit a back body drop on Spidey off the top rope who landed on the arena floor. Phooey was unable to get into the ring and was counted-out. As a result, Phooey won the match.

"And here is your winner Hong Kong Phooey" said Steve

"Phooey shoved us why he is the T.V. Champion" said Alvin

"Pure Spidey, hope he is not hurt" said Charlie

Commercial Break

(Batman Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, Making his way to the ring from Gotham City: Batman" said Steve

"Batman could tonight become our champion" said Alvin

"He could but will he is the question" said Charlie

(Richie Rich Theme Plays)

"And his opponent from Los Angeles, California: Richie Rich" said Steve

"Last week he team with Batman now he faces him" said Alvin

"This is a great chance for Richie" said Charlie

Batman applied a bearhug on Richie. Richie responded with a sleeper hold. The referee was knocked out and Richie hit Batman with a steel chair. Batman applied a sleeper hold of his own on Richie. Spiderman came out and hit Batman with his cast. The referee saw this and disqualified Richie in the process. Richie and Spidey continued to assault Batman until Phooey came out and cleared the ring.

"And here is your winner and new and first NCW Heavyweight Champion Batman" said Steve

"Thank god Phooey saved him" said Alvin

"Yes who would think that Richie will turn on Batman" said Charlie

Batman and Phooey celebrated as the show closed.

Results:

Bugs Bunny def. Mickey Mouse

Donald Duck def. Tom Cat

Superman def. Lex Luthor by count-out

Fat Albert def. Fred Flinstone

Yogi Bear def. Shaggy

Hong Kong Phooey def. Spiderman

Batman def. Richie Rich

"


End file.
